It's You!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Garderobe's No.1 Pearl student, Shizuru Viola is asked to patrol around the South of WindBloom City after reports of Corals being attacked continue to grow. Everything seems normal but what happens when she finds herself pinned to a wall, unable to use her robe? Will someone dare help her? What are the secrets hidden in the shadows? Who is this mysterious Kruger? What happens now?


It's You!

Chapter 1!

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes, I have finally finished making changes to this story! If you originally followed this story then 'Welcome Back!' and I hope you enjoy it! It took me some time but a lot of changes have been made to this story to make it much better! I hope ou enjoy anyway:P

Remember this is a fic and not based on how the story or anime goes! I have made LOADS of different changes! Everything is different:D

Well you shall have to read and find out! I hope you enjoy the story! Brad:D

* * *

A walk in a dark city late at night. The dangers of the motionless shadows lurking in the pit of black backgrounds. They feed off of pain and misery, such fleeting beings they are. The slight ruffles and shuffles from behind large bins in alley ways, making ones heart skip a few beats. The stench of the surrounding smells are too over powering to not make your eyes water from the burning it causes. The rough and tough people who send you glances that make your body shiver in fear. Old ragged and cracked parts of the city, showing the decaying mold between. This part of the city of WindBloom is most likely where everything goes down, from beatings to murder. No one who comes around this late in the city makes it out unscathed or even with any of their belongings or money being taken. Some don't make it back out at all. Yes, this is the downtown of WindBloom city. Of course, not the entire city is like this, most certainly not. There is Garderobe for the Otomes. The castle for the no good queen. The shopping centers for the shoppers. Houses for singles and families. Fascinating scenery. Everything in the West, North and East is a perfect city. No officers have to go on patrol. No strange and suspicious people. No beating and fighting and most of all...No death. Everything happens down in the South of WindBloom.

However, Of course the Queen disregarded the South part of WindBloom as an outsiders land, some may call it that and others needn't speak about it. After the large fighting over drugs and money with disagreements, this part of town became a waste land but a very wealthy one at that. It may be covered with roughed up people and seem like trash but in reality or during the day, this part of the City is as elegant as the rest of the City but when night falls, it all changes into the monstrosity people are afraid of.

It is on nights like this when someone is bound to be attacked or injured and thus people come out to play. Ah, Yes. The rating of people being attacked has shot up and the Queen has asked Garderobe to lend a hand. One of the most famous schools in the world for Otomes, well the only school for Otomes. That is the place for the finest and richest young girls to attend. They are all girls and cute but they can be very easily attacked without the use of their robes. The crime ratings are recently mainly targeted at young Otomes in training and that is why one special girl is patrolling around to make sure no Garderobe students are not in such a situation. It is none other than the glorious, Shizuru Viola.

In Garderobe, Otomes are elite virgin female warriors on the planet of Earl. The title given to Otomes when they have a Master is Meister. A Meister's life is intertwined with that of the Master, so that if either should be injured, both should feel it. They also die at the same moment. The Otomes are able to materialize a robe and element through nano probes incorporated into their body's systems and regulated by means of a GEM (General Enigmatic Matrix), which takes the form of a jewel in an ear stud in the left ear of Otomes. Otomes are trained exclusively at the Garderobe Academy, in the country of Wind bloom. The Academy is also the source for all GEMs, as well as a repository for considerable scientific, technological and historical information. Such is the monopoly Garderobe holds over science and technology on Earl.

Shizuru is ranked Pearl No. 1 in the Academy. Shizuru has been in that position since she started the school from a No. 1 coral to No. 1 Pearl. The grace of her dance battles, the teachings of her wisdom and of course her miraculous beauty can stun any ones heart which she already has. Shizuru has everyone wrapped around her pinky finger and at the whim of her orders. The school treat her as royalty. The one and only, Shizuru-oneesama. The principle of the school has given her a special request since lately the school has been getting a large sum of reports that are stating there students going down to the South of Wind Bloom and are returning injured with minor wounds, bruises and the odd broken bone but the wounds aren't fatal since their nano-machines help to heal their wounds.

Shizuru continued to observe around the areas in where most of the reports show that the students have been seen for the vast majority of the attacks. Although, this task is a rather sticky situation, she still went ahead and did it since she was asked by the principle personally and the safety of the younger girls at Garderobe.

That pretty little mind of hers is lost in thought as she strolled down the brick pathway with such an elegant grace it is unreal. So far she hadn't seen or heard anyone from the school in the area or the fact that she hadn't seen anyone at all in general. Shizuru has tried to blend in by using civilian clothing so no one would get suspicious but with a pretty face like hers its very unlikely she wouldn't get attention, especially since there isn't even a scar or scratch on her flesh at all. Shizuru opted to wear a lavender long sleeve button up shirt with the top two buttons un-done, black skinny jeans that hugged her backside snugly, a pair of black pumps to keep her feet comfortable and a black trench coat to keep her warm as her hair hung in a ponytail.

Searching and observing but nothing came up. The air in the night is beginning to drop in temperature: leaving a white fog of cloud with every exhale of air. The sky growing darker than midnight: there isn't a cloud to be seen in the twinkling sky and shinning moon. The night is peaceful, too peaceful for this to be the South of WindBloom and Shizuru didn't know why and she didn't like it, not one bit. It made her spine tingle in warning to be prepared for anything.

Shizuru stopped for a brief second and scanned her surroundings one more time before calling it a night and heading back to Garderobe, having not seen anything out of the ordinary. That was until she heard a few people, men by their deep voices, talking as they walked towards her direction. Even though in midst of their conversation, they took notice of her and grinned at each other in a non discreet way. Shizuru's five senses could pick out the smallest thing and these men seemed to be too suspicious for their own good.

Shizuru continued her walk, hoping to catch some kind of information to be able to take back to the headmistress for good use. She managed to catch their conversation as they came to a stop from outside an alleyway. Shizuru stopped herself as she realized why it was so silent around her. The men walked into the alley and Shizuru pressed her back into the wall as she got as close as she could to hear the conversation.

"Did you hear? I hear that Kruger is back in town after she was sent to Aries for the drug smuggling mission. It turns out she came back early after she completed it! I can't believe she's back so soon and she'll let all those shit little Garderobe students go the fuck home when she finds them! Only a few have come here tonight!" The first man stated as he rubbed the back of his neck in irritation.

Shizuru's face scrunched up as she leaned to the right a bit more as she tried to hear clearer as she thought about the name. _'Kruger...? Ara, why is that name so similar? Some of the students are here? Interesting. I believe I will take up the headmistresses offer of the new tea selection.'_

The second man to speak was full of rage when he spoke. "Kruger, huh?" He spat at the ground at the mention of her the name. "That little bitch is supposed to be the big bad-ass, right? The one who ruins everything for our boss, right? She is a weak and pathetic girl! If I ever got my hands around her pretty little neck, I'd break it!" He stated with pure disgust in his tone and did the actions he wanted to do with a gesture of his hands.

The third man was angry too but he wasn't angry at this Kruger but instead the men. "You fucking idiots! That girl is fucking hardcore, utter brutal! Kruger isn't a weak person, you dicks! I wonder where she is right about now- Hey pretty! What brings someone such as sexy as you here?" Now they had all fully noticed Shizuru eaves dropping on their conversation.

Shizuru looked at them in utter disgust at their way of a pick up line but quickly replaced it with a blank expression. She rolled her eyes and began walking away, she didn't seem to care about them but just finding the students to go back to the school until she heard a scream. Shizuru spun on the heel of her foot and sprang into running down the streets to find the location of the scream. Once there she stumbled upon none other than a group of Garderobe students cornered by a group of men.

Without hesitation, Shizuru walked forwards and used her right hand to hit the man on the back of his neck with force, knocking him unconscious as his body began to fall to the floor. Shizuru didn't bother stopping as she pivoted with grace and dropped to the floor in a squatting position and then pushed her body off the ground using her speeds momentum towards the man next to the one she just knocked out and forced her clenched hand under his chin in an uppercut and rendering him unconscious as his limp body fell backwards on the grubby floor. Shizuru twirled her body around in a slight waltz spin as she landed on the floor again, she hadn't even broken a sweat. The last two men seemed too scared to move as they watched and cowered in fear as the bodies of the men fell at the same time. They turned and scampered away like the fleeting beings they are and cursing under their breaths.

Shizuru chuckled at their retreating forms and turned her attention then to observe the students as they sat there and started to slowly stop shaking. In total there are four girls. They watched and too scared to say anything, they mentally screamed for their Onee-sama to help them. Then out of no where around 6 men ran into the alley, fists blazing with more confidence than the others. Unless Shizuru materialized, there was nothing she could do to take 6 on at once. The odds were too risky and with the girls how they were are of no use. Shizuru gave an uncharacteristic sigh. If she used her robe she may be punished for Un-authorized use of her robe and that is a big punishment, perhaps even expulsion or she could try to take them on and get injured in the process. That was what she was thinking until she found herself pinned to a wall with her arms above her head.

"Hey there little woman! Girls shouldn't be wandering around at night, you know! There are big bad men like us around!" He chuckled as he moved his leg in between her thighs after separating them to make room for his own.

"Dude, are gonna take away her ability to use her nano-machines or something?" The second one said as he leaned on a brick wall with his arms across his chest.

"That is a really good Idea! I have a feeling it would be a waste of such a fine body for her to be a Otome, don't you think so?" He stated as he moved his nose to her chestnut locks and sniffed in her scented hair. Shizuru tried hard to find a weak point in his stance but he seems rather practiced at this.

"I see your point but soon Kruger could be here! She always finds this stuff out, that little brat-" The man was interrupted in between his sentence by a rather husky voice. The husky voice is deep but alluring and it made Shizuru's knees go weak and almost buckle.

Shizuru watched as a body emerged from the shadows in what looked like a scene from a movie entrance. It's too dark to see from afar and in a dark grubby alleyway at that. Shizuru can make out the outline of a body that is curvy but slim and toned. By the figures body features she can tell the person is female.

"Oh, You're right. It seems that I am here and look at what you're doing to these stupid students. Why am I always the one who has to deal with the trash of the streets?" The husky voice commanded in a tone full of bark and bite and then sighed in an irritated manner.

"Ha! The 'Lone Wolf' is home, huh?" The man holding Shizuru licked her neck and for the first time in her life she lost her mask and put on a face of pure and utter disgust as she tried to fight off his leaching hands.

"Hey student girl, do you want him to let go? A simple yes or no question. Answer it." The girl asked as her body now stepped out from the shadows showing her entire body to the eyes of the others. The girl wasn't in civilian clothing but rather an army uniform. WindBloom's elite army to be precise. They also have the hardest and most painful training programs around.

Shizuru scanned over the strangers first layers of clothing which would be their underwear of course and over the top of the upper body is a black tank top. Over the tank top is a light gray camouflage patterned, short sleeved shirt with buttons done up beside from the top one. On the left hand side is a sash with her badges on, showing her rank. The pants are the same design and colour with pockets on the backside, the front pockets and down the side of the pants. On her feet are black boots with polish to make them shine and laces that are far too long and have to be wrapped around twice. On her ankles are twisters to hold the bottom of the pants up so they don't drag at the bottom and fold over the top of the boots. At her waist is a belt to hold her pants in place, the belt is grey with a large metal plate to lock the position of the pants. She has a hair clip in the shape of a lightning bolt on the left side of her head, pinning her silky hair back. She also has on a pair of shades ray ban that hide her eyes. Dog tags are also hanging around her neck.

A silence rang over them for a few second and the men laughed which seemed to irritate the woman.

"How annoying. He's covered your mouth right?" She asked and her guess was correct as the man had moved his hand over Shizuru's mouth to ensure he wouldn't lose his little play toy and all that came out were muffled sounds.

"I think you better leave, you bitch-" The man who had been leaning on the wall stood up in his cocky appearance when-

**"BANG!"**

A few loud screams could be heard from miles away as the students screamed as a body slumped to the floor and blood leaked from the head wound. The body of the man who was leaned against the wall didn't even have a chance to react when his brains were blown and splattered against the wall. The man holding Shizuru tightened his grip around her knowing what had happened. However, that wasn't long for the fact he could be next. Shizuru looked over his shoulder in time to see the woman was motioning for her to move her body to the side slightly by using her gun pointing at him and silently flicking it to the side. Shizuru understood and did as she was told.

**"BANG!"**

Shizuru stared in horror as blood soaked the front of her outfit. The man who was holding her had lessened the grip on her body as it fell limp as he slumped forwards as his head hit the solid wall from the impact of the bullet. The body then slumped backwards and fell on the floor, un-moving as crimson liquid surrounded his dead body. Shizuru didn't move a single inch as she recalled what had happened.

Kruger stood in front of her with her gun pointing to where she had just fired, smoke pouring out of the end of the gun hole as it dispersed into the nights chilly air.

Kruger turned to face the other 4 men as they slumped to their knees with their body's unable to move. "Get the fuck out of here or the next time I will kill you!" She ordered and they all jumped and ran screaming with their non-existent tails between their legs.

Then the alleyway came to a silent halt as Kruger pulled the gun back from its position and slid it into her waist holders. She released another sigh and stepped further into the alleyway. The woman clicked her fingers and a few men ran down the alleyway in similar combat gear as Kruger came to a stop and they stood in front of Shizuru.

"What a disgrace. I want this area cleared, track down the rest of the criminals, kill them on the spot and then return to Garderobe for the meet up. Move out!" Kruger barked out her orders to the men and women under her command. They saluted and went on with their tasks. Kruger then turned her attention to the corals and pearl.

They just stayed still and didn't move an inch. Kruger's eye twitched behind her shades in annoyance. She nodded to 2 men and they walked towards the girls in the group and pulled them up with their hands and then took the blankets from a man nearby and wrapped them each in one. The men then gave a smile and watched as they huddled together. Kruger turned her attention to the girl still stuck in her position and sighed.

"Look girly, you can't stand there like that for ages, you know. Its cold out tonight, I also think you should be heading back to Garderobe. Come on. Me and my soldiers will escort you since I have business with your headmistress." Kruger looked as Shizuru regained her bearings and received her posture. Shizuru stared at her blouse covered in blood, slight drops of splattered blood on her cheeks and neck.

Shizuru looked at Kruger who had just saved them all, including herself, the No. 1 Pearl, Shizuru Viola. Shizuru then noticed that the girl had started walking towards the exit of the dark alleyway.

"Ara? May I ask what you are doing, Kruger-San?" Shizuru slightly tilted her head to the side in confusion as she followed out after the people leaving the scene. Kruger didn't look at Shizuru and stared straight forwards as she continued walking before speaking.

"As I said before, I am escorting you back to Garderobe with my unit. If I repeat myself once more, I'll leave you here." Was all Kruger said and when Shizuru sent her an amused glance the girl rolled her eyes.

"It isn't a request, ma'am. It's an order. I keep true to my words." Kruger deadpanned. Shizuru didn't bother to try to tease. It has been a long night and she just doesn't seem in the mood.

Shizuru's mind is emotionally exhausted. She was sent to do rounds around the South of WindBloom. She defeated 2 male men but then was pinned by a few more men in an alleyway after attempting to save Garderobe students. She wasn't allowed to activate her robe and she was saved by this mysterious 'Kruger'. This Kruger also killed 2 men and saved her and four other students. Now they are on their way back to Garderobe.

"Ara, Ookini for the help. I owe you my life, my soldier in combat gear." Shizuru couldn't help but smirk at the light blush that appeared on Kruger's cheeks.

"I have to meet with the headmistress. Lets go." With that Kruger exited the alleyway and motioned for them to join her and in which they followed, leaving the unit behind to clean up the scene as they approached a large black limo. They all stood a bit shocked but regained themselves when Kruger literally dragged them in and they set off towards Garderobe.

Shizuru's mind was in a large battle of debate in the limo on the way towards Garderobe. The fact that she wasn't able to sense the 6 men that came from nowhere or the fact that she had been pinned to a wall and saved by this mysterious girl or how she has the same last name as the headmistress of Garderobe.

The car dive was made in silence except for now when Shizuru spoke. "Ara, May I ask the name of our savior?" She asked as she turned her head to look at Kruger who had her head propped on her fist and elbow on the window gazing out of the car at the passing town through her dark shades. Shizuru's heart thumped in her chest as she admired the sight.

Kruger turned her head away to look over at the group of girls who had recovered but sat in silence. Kruger didn't say a word to them and faced Shizuru and spoke.

"Captain Kruger. Don't add anything to it like San or Chan or that bullshit." Captain Kruger said and turned her hard gaze to the girls that are watching the conversation unfolding. Kruger narrowed her eyes at them.

"Humph. I wonder why the headmistress has been letting you all out and allowing you to stay out so late. Why were you out here tonight?" Natsuki questioned and she didn't look impressed with the previous events of the night.

The girls turned and looked at each other as they all hesitantly nodded at one another and turned back to Captain Kruger. The first to speak was a beautiful blonde haired girl who looked too innocent for her own good. Long straight blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed to have a tad bit more confidence but judging by her body, she is nothing more than- 'Weak.' Natsuki thought as her gaze remained glued to the blonde haired girl.

"One of our teachers called Sadoka Hanako told us we had to search and find a girl by the name of Natsuki Kruger. If we didn't do the task we would be expelled for disobeying orders. The other girls all had the same reason but our teacher swore it to secrecy so no one told anyone anything. She chose us by our low class ranks and sends us here under the headmistresses nose. We agreed and she got us outside without being detected and then we started searching. There were loads of strange people staring at us even though we are wearing civilian clothing and then a group of men caught us and led us in the alleyway, Then we saw Shizuru-Oneesama walk past but they covered our mouths so we couldn't get her attention but then I scratched one of them in the eye trying to get out of his hold and I screamed and that is when Shizuru-Oneesama found us and then everything else happened." The girl spoke with teary eyes and Kruger left it at that and then the name clicked in place and she frowned.

"I see. Your explanation is a great help and I shall attend to that teacher, I assure you. However," The limo came to a halt and they all stepped out and walked forwards up the steps.

"I'm back and I'm not fucking happy!" Natsuki mumbled as she clenched her fists at her sides and frowned as she marched up the steps.

* * *

A/N: Ta-dah! This is chapter 1 of 'It's You!'. I Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget I do have a Facebook page which you can like so please check that out! The link to find it is in my profile. Regular updates for stories, images, new chapter dates and information are all there! Go wild! I hope you continue to read this story and give me some reviews! Feedback and such can really help me:D Thanks a lot and see you soon, Brad:D


End file.
